The Flowers of Death, Black.
Previous Episode: A Blanket of Snow, White. Next Episode:' The Bright Blue Sky, Secrets.' The Flowers of Death, Black. "Love; some say you earn it, some say you take it, some say it comes to you even when you don't want it. It's almost bi-polar when you think about it; It can either give someone ultimate happiness or ultimate sorrow, but a medium seem's a bit rare to me. When I was in middle school other kids thought that an actual romance with depth was far from my interest; and it was always my top priority. I've shared the fact with few other people, considering in high school it's much more worse than it was before." out on the school ground is Heina, who is having a drink of coffee before her next class. Vincent is not far from her. Vincent: *sitting on a bench, looking at the ground* Heina: *she looks Vincents way and grins, getting up and slowly making her way over. Trying to keep her presense unknown.* Vincent: *rests his arms behind his head and relaxes* Heina: *now behind him, she pokes his forehead* Tired? Vincent: *he opens his eyes, looking at to her and smirks* Nah, just enjoying my time before class. Heina: Ha... I hear ya. *she jumps over the bench and sits next to him.* Sleep good? Vincent: *nods slightly* Yep. You? Heina: Yeah, I did. I passed your younger brother in the hall this morning. Vincent: Oh? Heina: I heard him talking with two of his friends about something that happened last night, something about investigating. Vincent: Investigating? Heina: Yeah, but I didn't hear them specify what they were investigating. Vincent: Ah. Heina: I'm going to interrogate them later, you wanna join me? Vincent: *grins* Maybe. Heina: Ha, alright. We'll chase them after classes, 'kay? Vincent: Okay. on, with Sora, Amaya, and Tomayo. Tomayo: *sleeping in her seat* Sora: *looking over the window* Amaya: .. *jotting down things in her notebook* Sora: *covers his mouth as he does a quiet yawn* Amaya: *she quietly folds the paper she was writing in and passes it to Sora silently.* Sora: ? *quietly unfolds it then reads* "I've come up with a few theories. You, me, Tomayo, and Kūru-san will meet later by the place where the military officer was killed. Please pass this on to Tomayo and inform Kūru-san." Sora: *nods silently then refolds it to pass it to Tomayo* Tomayo: *snores and this jolts up.* H-huh? Sora: *hands it to her* Tomayo: *she unfolds it, reads it, then stuffs it into the pocket of her hoodie and falls back asleep* Frost: ... Amaya: *she sighs* class... Amaya: Tomayo, wake up. We have our next class soon... Sora: *stands up* Frost: *walks to Sora* Tomayo: *wakes up, screaming.* No, not the fire! Please no! the people in the class stare at her. Tomayo: ... Hi? Amaya: *she sighs* Sora & Frost: *facepalms* Tomayo: Erm... Was I supposed to give this to Frost? *she pulls the paper out of her hoodie* Sora: *nods* Frost: ? Category:Rosario + Vampire; Snow, Flowers, and Rain Episodes